1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to classification systems and more particularly to decision trees.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,425 for an object-oriented data mining framework mechanism by Joseph Phillip Bigus, patented Jul. 28, 1998 provides the following description, “The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, capable of storing and processing vast amounts of data. As the amount of data stored on computer systems has increased, the ability to interpret and understand the information implicit in that data has diminished. In the past, data was stored in flat files, then hierarchical and network data based systems, and now in relational or object oriented databases. The primary method for analyzing that data has been to form well structured queries, for example using SQL (Structured Query Language), and then to perform simple aggregations or hypothesis testing against that data. Recently, a new technique called data mining has been developed, which allows a user to search large databases and to discover hidden patterns in that data. Data mining is thus the efficient discovery of valuable, non-obvious information from a large collection of data and centers on the automated discovery of new facts and underlying relationships in the data. The term “data mining” comes from the idea that the raw material is the business data, and the data mining algorithm is the excavator, shifting through the vast quantities of raw data looking for the valuable nuggets of business information. Because data can be stored in such a wide variety of formats and because the data values can have such a wide variety of meanings, data mining applications have in the past been written to perform specific data mining operations, and there has been little or no reuse of code between application programs. Thus, each data mining application is written from scratch, making the development process long and expensive. Although the nuggets of business information that a data mining application discovers can be quite valuable, they are of little use if they are expensive and untimely discovered. Returning to the mining analogy, even if gold is selling for $900 per ounce, nobody is interested in operating a gold mine if it takes two years and $901 per ounce to get it out of the ground.”
The paper “Using Evolutionary Algorithms to Induce Oblique Decision Trees,” by Erick Cantu-Paz and Chandrika Kamath, presented at the Genetic and Evolutionary Computation Conference, Las Vegas, Nev., Jul. 8–12, 2000 indicates that decision trees (DTs) are popular classification methods, and there are numerous algorithms to induce a tree classifier from a given set of data. Most of the tree inducing algorithms create tests at each node that involve a single attribute of the data. These tests are equivalent to hyperplanes that are parallel to one of the axes in the attribute space, and therefore the resulting trees are called axis-parallel. These simple univariate tests are convenient because a domain expert can interpret them easily, but they may result in complicated and inaccurate trees if the data is more suitably partitioned by hyperplanes that are not axis-parallel. Oblique decision trees use multivariate tests that are not necessarily parallel to an axis, and in some domains may result in much smaller and accurate trees. However, these trees are not as popular as the axis-parallel trees because the tests are harder to interpret, and the problem of finding oblique hyperplanes is more difficult than finding axis-parallel partitions, requiring greater computational effort.” The paper “Using Evolutionary Algorithms to Induce Oblique Decision Trees,” by Erick Cantu-Paz and Chandrika Kamath, presented at the Genetic and Evolutionary Computation Conference, Las Vegas, Nev., Jul. 8–12, 2000 is incorporated herein by this reference.